What Love Does to You - Alternate Endings
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Roxas was taken by DiZ and forced to giving his memories back to Sora. He was ripped away from his so called real world and sent into the harsh way of reality. Once he thinks its all over, it isn't. "Nobodies aren't suppose to feel this way..." Nijuuni's Deviant-art picture AkuRoku - Let Me Go {Complete: 6/25/2013}


_**A/N: Random sadness… if you can't stomach Shonen-ai please close this story. Thank you.**_

_**Summary: **__**Roxas was taken by DiZ and forced to giving his memories back to Sora. He was ripped away from his so called real world and sent into the harsh way of reality. Once he thinks it's all over, it isn't. "Nobodies aren't suppose to feel this way..."**_

_**Warning: Some scenes in this Alternate Ending are the same, but the main difference is the actions they make. Beware for some fluffiness! Also, a little OOC Roxas and an OOC Axel.**_

_**Disclaimer: *Sniffs* don't remind me! Alester, you do it! *sniffs again and walks away***_

_**Alester: We don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. We only own what happens.**_

_**What Love Does to You**_

_**Axel's POV**_

_**Chapter Three: Alternate Endings**_

Axel was shocked. No. Not shocked, baffled. Is this some type of joke? Nobodies can't feel. It's impossible. They don't have hearts.

"Roxas… I'm sorry… but, I can't love you back…" He said, frowning when more tears fell from the little blonde's eyes. Roxas suddenly punched Axel in the arm.

"Why do you think I left?" Roxas said, his voice cracking. He put a hand over himself as he let out a sob.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, I knew that the junk the Organization told you would stick, I knew it all along. I-I just wanted to save myself the heartache. Not like you helped." Roxas spoke quietly, turning around and trying to calm himself down.

A million thoughts flew through Axel's mind. The main one was, _'What does this have to do with going back to the Organization?'_

"Roxas, I don't understand why you don't want to go back… other than the obvious." Axel added the last part, to show he got it.

"Axel, remember the day we met? And you took me to the clock tower for the first time?" Roxas spoke after a period of silence, changing the subject. He nodded, unsure on how to respond. He then remembered that Roxas was turned around.

"Yea…"

Roxas swirled around, his striking blue eyes piercing into his emerald green. Once Axel looked into his eyes, he knew one thing, deep in his heart, he just didn't realize it until now. 'Do I… love Roxas?' he questioned.

"Call me crazy, but once I met you… I knew I was in love with you." Roxas said completely serious. Axel's head was starting to spin in confusion. _'Is he serious? I mean, who could love someone for so long without love in return...?'_

"Roxas…" He started, speechless. The area filled with silence, until Roxas continued.

"Whenever I see you, my heart beats a thousand times a minute... when I look into your beautiful emerald eyes, it's like the gods took the stars and put them in your eyes. Whenever I look at you, I ask myself, 'what did I deserve to find you', whenever I'm in the same room and you laugh…" Roxas gave his own laugh, his eyes shining as he thought of the memories.

"When you laugh, it's like the whole world lights up. God, you don't realize how beautiful you are." Roxas said with a frown at the end, as he let more tears fall.

"But I know… I can never have you…" Roxas spoke, trying to keep his voice from breaking, and tried to run away. I grabbed his arm, turning him back around.

"Roxas, when you walk into the room, it's like you opened my eyes to let me see the world, when I look at the stars, your all I can think about." Axel paused to wipe the tears that were falling off of Roxas' cheek.

"When you laugh, I laugh. When you cry, I cry. Your amazing Roxas, truly amazing…" Axel muttered, as he pulled Roxas close to him and gave him a hug.

_**Roxas' POV**_

When Axel said those things, Roxas couldn't stop crying. Not from sadness or hatred like before, but for all the love he felt. He grabbed the older man's shoulders and cried into his chest.

"Axel, why does it feel like the world hates me?" He said in-between sobs. Axel pulled away and tilted the blonde's chin up.

"Roxas, the world is going to feel like a façade. The world is going to seem like its in deception. But if I have you with me… I think that's all that matters." Axel said, kissing the other's head.

Now Roxas' head was spinning. _'First he say's he can't love me back, and now he's saying this. I'm confused.' _He stated bluntly in his head. He pulled black and looked into the Green eyes he fell in love with.

"So, does this you mean you love me or…" The blonde questioned. Before he could say anything else, he felt something; or rather _someone _on his lips. He then melted into the unexpected kiss, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Once they pulled away, a blush appeared the color of Axel's hair on his cheeks.

"I think that answers your question." Axel finished as he hugged the blonde again. He then whispered in his ear.

"Nobodies aren't suppose to feel this way..." He started. Roxas finished.

"…**but we do. Our world may not be complete, but we are each other's destiny." Roxas finished a grin on his face.**

* * *

_****__MoonLitSparklesofTwilight Awesome Line Break!_

* * *

_**Alrighty! Shorter then I planned, but I wanted to save most of my idea's for the Epilogue! Alternate Ending 3 is coming soon! It will be named: Another Side, Another Story, for tribute to the KH1 secret ending. Thanks!**_


End file.
